A connecting part is known from WO 91/16020. The connecting part has two channels, constructed in the shape of cylindrical sections, which serve to receive two rods parallel to one another. Connection of rods inclined towards one another or running diagonally to one another is not possible with this.
Furthermore, a connecting part of this kind can be used only for a predetermined distance between the rods.